Love is Confusing When it's your Best Friend
by PassionateSoul
Summary: Sasuke confesses! Naruto is confused! the same crap you've read before in a new wrapper! NaruSasu. it might get a little risky in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lay on his bed thinking of his newly discovered love. His heart throbbed at the mere mention of his name: _Sasuke…_ Naruto shook his head. What was wrong with him!? Sasuke was a guy! But as the events of the day replayed in his head, he wasn't so sure that it was Sakura he wanted after that lingering kiss…

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto waved at his best friend. Sasuke turned to him.

"Ah, Naruto. Good. I need to talk to you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked around.

"Hey, where's Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke grunted.

"they don't matter. Right now, it's just us." he pulled Naruto into an alleyway, away from prying eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me why you dragged me from my training or-" Naruto's grumbling was silenced by Sasuke's mouth on his. His first initial thoughts were _OMG!!! SASUKE'S KISSING ME!!!!!_ Then, _His lips are really soft… WTF!?!? _they stayed like that for sixteen heartbeats (Naruto was counting) when Sasuke pulled away.

"Naruto…" he whispered, staring into Naruto's crystal-blue eyes. "I've always harbored a…a-a secret love for you." Naruto stared at him, shocked. "I know it's confusing, but I know you have feelings for me-"

"Of course I do!" Naruto yelled, pushing him away, his face burning. "Brotherly love! I love you like a brother! Nothing more!" Trembling, he leaned against the wall, clutching himself, not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped closer and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto…" he slowly turned naruto to face him. "Naruto…" He tipped Naruto's face up and gently kissed him. Naruto was filled with wonderful, terrible feelings as tears ran down his face and he clutched Sasuke to him.

"Sasuke…" he whispered when he pulled away. More tears collected as Naruto felt their friendship die and some thing deeper and more forbidden grew between them. He pushed Sasuke away and ran.

Naruto could not believe what just happened, yet he yearned for him. He knew it was forbidden yet he felt the same way Sasuke did. What were they going to do?!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke was overlooking the river on the bridge, deep in thought. Naruto walked up to him casually, also overlooking.

"you know…….I…I …I am sorry for yesterday. I clearly misinterpreted your body language-" Sasuke began.

"But you didn't! I was scared, that's why I ran. See, I am afraid of this new feeling….I am afraid of….of.. something I am not used to, but I want to be used to it, I do love you, but I am confused."

"I see, I was afraid too, until I followed through with my feelings, and got what I truly desired."

"Do you want to go to my house?" Naruto blurted

"Thought you would never ask." Sasuke said as he swooped Naruto off his feet, running to his house. They closed the door behind them, Sasuke's eyes smoldered. He kissed him gently, yet mercilessly. Naruto felt his entire body ignite as Sasuke's cold fingers ran down the heated flesh of his neck. His breath came in short huffs as Sasuke unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the floor, stroking his abs and gently pushing him onto the bed. Suddenly, Naruto pulled away. "I'm not sure about this…" he whispered shyly. Sasuke turned his head and stared at him.

"Naruto, when your with me, you don't have to make all the decisions for yourself. I'm here for you." Naruto turned away.

"Still…" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and slid it into his pants.

"Do you feel that? that's all for you. _Only _you." Naruto's hand still in his pants, he ran his hands down Naruto's chest, abs and went to unbuckle his pants, trailing kisses down the length of his body. Naruto arched his back as Sasuke's lips branded him.

"Don't…Stop…ooooohhh!" Naruto couldn't think straight. This was beyond his wildest imaginings. Surrendering so completely…Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey. Naruto!" Neji called. "I got you that melon-flavored ramen you wanted!"

"Shit." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

Naruto panicked.

"O-Ok! I-I'll be there in a minute!" Naruto called. To Sasuke, he hissed. "Get out!" Sasuke smiled sleepily.

"Is that it? Even after we were in such an…_intimate_…position…" naruto shoved him off of him.

"I don't want the whole village knowing this!" His blue eyes were shiny with fear. "Please, just go!" his eyes were now pleading. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, just because you said please…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck and kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and swirling it around. When they pulled apart, Sasuke's eyes were glazed and his face was red.

"I promise, we'll finish later." Naruto whispered in his ears. Another knock at the door prevented Sasuke from mauling naruto right then and having his way with the blonde-haired boy.

"Naruto! Are you in the bathroom?" Neji called. "You didn't fall in, did you?"

Naruto hurried to get dressed as Sasuke shoved himself into the closet. He hardly got his pants on and had two legs in the same hole when Neji walked in. Naruto quickly struck a pose.

"Naruto?" he sniffed the air " why does it smell like…sweat…and hormones in here?" neji froze and stared at something.

"Um…..that's just how I smell… why?" naruto followed Neji's gaze to something on the floor. Sasuke's shirt!

"AAHA! You were with Sasuke, weren't you!" he snached it up.

"NO, I mean no, no just guys sleeping….over that is, yes he spent the night.."

"but it smells like you!…He is not good for you, he will just end up hurting you! I AM THE ONE THAT IS GOOD FOR YOU!!!" Naruto stared at him. "…um…I mean…huhu, I know what is best and I am putting you first!"

Sasuke jumped out of the closet (he he. He came out of the closet!).

"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU FOR NARUTO'S LOVE!"

"I accept!" Neji snarled.

"isn't this supposed to be my choice?" Naruto asked despratly.


End file.
